My Special Love
Credit For Story Story made by User:DragonPuppo, you can roleplay with him whenever you want! This is not a roleplay, it’s a normal story by only me! If you want to write a story similar like this, ask me, User:DragonPuppo first before making! About Masshe really likes Zuma and wonders if he likes him back, Will Zuma say yes or no to Masshe? They are best friends so that might be a yes or no. Read this story to find out the answer! Characters * Rocky * Zuma * Everest * Ryder * Masshe * Skye The Love Story Begins Now! It was a mission and Masshe, Zuma, And Rocky we’re in the mission. Ryder: Masshe, I want you to use your Water gear today so you can help Zuma! Masshe: Lets Go On The boat And float! Ryder: Zuma, I want you and Masshe to swim inside the water (only them) and make sure you guys get the fishes out of the ocean before the oil gets them, don’t worry we have a fish tank for them. Zuma: lets dive in! Ryder: Rocky, I want you to fix captian turbot’s Boat That the oil dripped out of. Rocky: green means go! Ryder: alright, paw patrol is on a roll! all the pups that were called just arrived with Ryder. Ryder: Ok, me and Rocky will stay up here to fix the boat and Masshe and Zuma will get all of the oil out of the water and get the fish out FIRST! Masshe & Zuma: we’re on it, Ryder Sir! Masshe and Zuma went in the water and got the fish Masshe: here’s the fish! Zuma: here you go, Ryder! Ryder: thank you, pups! Masshe: now lets swim some more for fun! Zuma: yeah, of course! They swim with each other and the mission is about over Masshe: hahaha, That was fun! Zuma: yeah, I know, right? Masshe: yeah, and Zuma, can you come over here, for a second, only us though? Zuma: sure, anything, pal! Masshe: well, ummm... I’ve always wanted to tell You this, welllll,.... I.. like... you... very much.... Zuma: *blushes* I always loved you too, wanna d-d-date....? Masshe: *blushes really hard* y-yes....! Lets go behind this giant rock for a second. Zuma: Ok *smiles and blushes* they were behind the rock and... Masshe: *kisses Zuma* Zuma: *blushes and kisses back and closes eyes* Masshe: I love you very much. Zuma: me too. Ryder: guys, are you guys almost coming? The mission is about over! Masshe: Ok Ryder! Ok, we gotta go back, come on Zuma. Zuma: Ok! they walked back to Ryder and Rocky Ryder: we gave the fishes in the tank to captain Turbot so he can keep them safe, and for a pet. His boat is also fixed. Rocky: yeah, all fixed up! Ryder: Ok, lets go back! They went back Everest: hey pups and Ryder! Ryder: hey, Everest. How are you and Jake? Everest: It’s Good, I gotta go back so bye! Ryder: bye, Everest! They arrived at the lookout and it was nighttime. Masshe: hey, Ryder. Can you come over here with me, privately? Ryder: sure, and it’s ok what you tell me. Masshe: um, ok... *gulps* wellll, I’m d... dating.... Zuma. And I gotta admit that..... I’m gay, I was my whole life when I figured what that meant.... go ahead, make fun of me.... Ryder: it’s ok, Masshe! I don’t make fun of people like that, it’s perfectly fine. Well, I do like Katie, but it’s ok if you date a boy. It’s just the same gender, it’s no different, it’s just the gender, ok, I won’t be mean, I don’t bully about that stuff. It’s perfectly fine, just the way you are. Masshe: really, Ryder? Thank you! *hugs Ryder* Ryder: you are welcome, Masshe! But now it’s nighttime so let’s head to bed, ok? Masshe: Ok, Ryder Sir! ...after that talk privately... Ryder: bedtime, pups! Marshall and Rubble slept with each other Chase and Skye slept with each other Rocky slept with Ryder ...and Zuma and Masshe slept with each other. They were happy very much happy ever after. THE END! PART 2 COMING SOON! SORRY IF THIS WAS KINDA SHORT! NOTE It’s perfectly fine if you be gay/lesbian, it’s perfectly fine, just the way you are, listen to Ryder in the story! It’s perfectly fine! Category:Parts Category:Story in Parts Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Crossover Movies Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Gay stories Category:Episode Category:Love stories